A high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) including a GaN-based semiconductor stacked structure, i.e., a power supply apparatus having a GaN-HEMT, has been developed in recent years.
One type of power supply apparatuses includes a DC-DC converter having a high side transistor and a low side transistor coupled to the high side transistor, for example.
One strategy for reducing the size and improving the efficiency of such a power supply apparatus, i.e., a power supply apparatus including one transistor and the other transistor coupled to the one transistor, is to form the one transistor and the other transistor on a single substrate.
In such a case, source fingers coupled to a source pad and drain fingers coupled to a drain pad are arranged alternatingly, and a gate electrode coupled to a gate pad are provided between them in a meandering manner.